monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangan Hebi
|weaknesses = |move = x |Creator = x}} Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 44 (Cut) / 44 (Blunt) Can be damaged, visible by two broken fangs Body (General): '''25 '''Body (Thick Scales): '''5 (Bounces even purple sharpness) Can be broken. '''Tail: 35 (Cut) / 30 (Blunt) Can be damaged twice. Habitat The Glansiaculo lives in the desert areas and sometimes in the jungle, it prefers dry and dark areas and only comes out at night. Attacks *'Attack 1: Tail Slam (High Rank/G-Rank) - '''The Glansiaculo slams it's tail on the position of an hunter. Medium Damage. Will cause guaranteed Stun when enraged. *'Attack 2: Body Slide (High Rank/G-Rank)' - The Glansiaculo slides in a straight line towards an selected hunter. Can change direction once while sliding, when enraged. High Damage. *'Attack 3: Chomp (High Rank/G-Rank)' - The Glansiaculo chomps at an hunter. This attack is very fast. Low Damage. *'Attack 4:' '''Rock Bullet (High Rank/G-Rank) '- The Glansiaculo shoots one of its rock-like appendages from its tail. Causes high amounts of stun damage, when enraged. Can be done in two different ways: **'Scattershot:' Slams the tail infront of the Glansiaculo, causing the rock bullets to shatter and fly in a cone. When enraged, the Glansiaculo will chain this attack sometimes with a chomp. Low Damage. **'Straight Shot:' Swings the tail towards the hunter. Shooting a rock bullet in his direction. When enraged, this attack can be repeated up to thrice in fast succession. High Damage. *'Attack 5: Sand Burst (High/G) - '''The Glansiaculo curls up for a short time, then moves it's head incredibly fast forwards, blasting a sand burst out of its mouth in the target direction. Medium Damage. High Stun Damage. *'Attack 6: Earthshaker (G) - 'The Glansiaculo uses it's strong tail to whip the earth below an unsuspecting hunter. Causes quake effect. Medium Damage. This attack will cause the rock bullets to burst, creating rock bullets of the scattershot type. *'Attack 7: Sand Veil Viper (G) '''- The Glansiaculo will spit a huge amount of sand, forming a veil of sand around itself, while in the veil the Glansiaculo will burrow and appear nearly instantly below an hunter, slamming into him. Fatal Damage. Appearance The Glansiaculo is an enormous brown colored snake. The head features two amber colored eyes, a huge jaw with four long fangs and rock-like growth above the eyes, creating the illusion of an crest upon his head. The body of the Glansiaculo features rocky appendages, formed by slithering through rock and hot sand, those appendages are very hard. The scales of the Glansiaculo seem to be quite tough and can endure a lot. But the most distinguishable feature of the Glansiaculo is the tail, featuring rock-like balls around the end of the tail. Those can be shot at opponents to kill them or scare them away. The Glansiaculo has no poison, but is capable of spitting short bursts of sand, which cause K.O. Behavior Glansiaculo are loners, only meeting other Glansiaculo to mate or fight over territory. They mark an territory for them of about two miles and defend it viciously. They hunt rhenoplos, cracking their armor with their rock-like rattles to get access to the soft meat. They are on the same food chain level as sand barioth and nibelsnarf, so nearly apex predators in the deserts. Other Rewards Armor and Weapons Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern